chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jocelyn Fray
'''Jocelyn Fairchild, '''verheiratete Morgenstern, auch bekannt als Jocelyn Fray, ist die Mutter von Clarissa Fray und Jonathan Morgenstern. Sie ist mit Luke Garroway verlobt. Als junge Erwachsene ging sie die Ehe mit Valentin Morgenstern ein und schloss sich einem Kreis an, den Valentin anführte. Nachdem sie die finsteren, abscheulichen und grausamen Taten Valentins entdeckte, verließ sie ihn und seinen Kreis. Ihren Sohn glaubte sie in dem großen Feuer, was das gesamte Haus ihrer Eltern vernichtete, verloren zu haben. In diesem Feuer starben (zumindest geglaubt) auch ihre Eltern Granville Fairchild II. und Adele Nightshade-Fairchild, die in Wirklichkeit aber von ihrem (Ex)Mann umgebracht wurden. Jocelyn erfuhr, dass sie ein zweites Kind erwartete. Um das Ungeborene und sich selbst vor Valentin zu schützen, lief sie davon und zog nach Brooklyn, New York wo sie den Nachnamen "Fray" annahm. Biografie Früheres Leben Jocelyn wurde im Jahr 1970 als Jocelyn Fairchild geboren, ihre Eltern sind Adele Nightshade-Fairchild und Granville Fairchild II. Ihre Kindheit und Jugend verbrachte sie auf dem Grundstück und dem Herrenhaus ihrer Eltern, auch als sie Valentin Morgenstern heiratete, blieb sie dort wohnen. Während ihrer Jugend entwickelte sich eine enge Freundschaft zu Lucian Graymark, der sich daraufhin in sie verliebte. Jedoch ahnte Jocelyn nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Eine weitere enge Freundschaft baute sie zu Amatis Graymark auf. Mit sechzehn verließ Jocelyn ihre Eltern, um nach Alicante zu reisen und ihre Ausbildung als Schattenjägerin zu vervollständigen. In dieser Zeit lernte Jocelyn Madeleine Bellefleur kennen und sie wurden gute Freunde. Jocelyn hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Ausbildung, im Gegensatz zu Lucian, der große Schwierigkeiten während seiner Ausbildung hatte. Doch das änderte sich, als Valentin Morgenstern mit ihm sframe|Valentin und Jocelyn Morgensternprach und sie sich anfreundeten. Schließlich wurden sie sogar Parabatai . Viele begannen zu Valentin aufzuschauen und Jocelyn scherzte bald darauf, das der Kreis "Valentins Fanclub" sei. Nach dem Tod von Valentins Vater wurde ihre Beziehung romantischer Natur. Madeleine war von Beginn an gegen deren Beziehung, da sie Valentin nie gemocht hatte, doch Jocelyn verwarf das Verhalten als blose Eifersucht. Jocelyn beendete ihre Schule und heiratete Valentin. Sie zogen gemeinsam in das Herrenhaus ihrer Familie und lebten dort glücklich. Doch unter der Oberfläche Valentins brodelte es, seine Aggressionen gegen Dämonen wuchsen. Er bildete erneut den Kreis seiner Schulfreunde, mit der Absicht den Rat zu reformieren, was er als eine veraltete und heuchlerische Clave betrachtete. Doch auch das änderte sich wieder, als Jocelyn schwanger wurde. Das Paar war darüber sehr glücklich. Was Jocelyn nicht wusste, war das Valentin ihr einen Schlaftrank mit Dämonenblut verabreichte, was zu gewaltigen Halluzinationen und Albträumen führte. Als das Baby geboren wurde, war sie über ihren Sohn überglücklich. Ihr Glück zerplatzte allerdings, als sie ihrem Sohn in die Augen schaute und sah, das die Augäpfel des Kindes ganz schwarz waren, wie die eines Dämons. Er war ein Halbdämon. Während sie begann das Kind zu hassen, war Valentin sehr liebevoll gegenüber dem Jungen und nannte ihn Jonathan Christopher. Aus der Liebe zu Valentin wurde Angst und Jocelyn wand sich hilfesuchend an Lucian, der Valentin daraufhin konfrontierte. In der gleichen Nacht wurde Lucian jedoch von einem Werwolf angegriffen. Jocelyn und Valentin behielten den Angriff für sich und warteten mit Lucian auf den nächsten Vollmond, bei dem er sich verwandelte. Lucian kehrte nach seiner Verwandlung zurück und Jocelyn wollte ihn trösten, aber Valentin befahl ihr, sich von Lucian fernzuhalten. Einige Zeit später behauptete Valentin, Lucian hätte sich umgebracht. Eine Nachricht, die Jocelyn am Boden zerstört zurück und in eine Depression, als Folge ihres Hasses auf ihren Sohn und den Tod ihres besten Freundes, gleiten ließ. Valentin war besorgt um seine Frau und er begann das göttliche Blut des Engels Ithuriel in ihr Essen zu mischen, was dazu führte das ihre Tochter mächtige Runen erfinden kann. Nach dem Ehebruch, warf Valentin Jocelyn vor, dass das ungeborene Kind nicht seines, sondern das von Lucian sei. Heimlich traf sich Jocelyn mit Luke, der zu ihrer Freude noch am Leben war, und gemeinsam begannen sie gegen Valentin zu arbeiten. Als der Aufstand stattfand, schafften es die Schattenjäger gegen ihren Mann zu kämpfen und Jocelyn floh in der Mitte des Kampfes. Sie lief zum Herrenhaus ihrer Familie, was bereits von Valentin in Brand gesetzt wurde. In den Ruinen fand Jocelyn die Skelette ihrer Eltern und zwei weitere, von denen sie ausging, dass dies die Überreste von Valentin und ihres Sohnes waren. Jocelyn verließ die Clave um ein Leben mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind außerhalb der Schattenwelt führen zu können. Dabei nahm sie den Kelch der Engel mit. Bevor sie jedoch ging, teilte sie Luke mit, das sie glaubte, dass Valentin noch am Leben sei und das sie schwanger war. City of Bones thumb|left|206px|Jocelyn in City of Bones.Fünfzehn Jahre leben Jocelyn und ihre Tochter in New York, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Jocelyn war besorgt, als Clary erst spät in der Nacht von ihrem Pandemonium-Besuch (von dem ihre Mutter nichts ahnte) zurückkehrte. Am nächsten Morgen will Jocelyn mit ihrer Tochter darüber sprechen, aber diese ist wütend und stürmt aus dem Haus. Später trifft Clary erneut auf Jace und sie beginnen über die Dinge zu sprechen, warum Clary ihn sehen könne und die anderen nicht. Während des Gesprächs ruft Jocelyn immer wieder bei Clary an, bis diese endlich abnimmt und sie die Panik in der Stimme ihrer Mutter hört. Jocelyn sagt ihr, das sie nicht nach Hause kommen und Luke anrufen solle. Clary solle ihm sagen, was geschehen sei. Es stellt sich heraus, das Valentin in ihr Haus eingebrochen ist, um Informationen über den Standort des Kelchs der Engel herauszubekommen. Daher Jocelyn genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, besaß sie einen speziellen Trank, der sie in ein selbstinduziertes Koma versetzte, bevor Valentin sie erreichen konnte. Clary missachtet die Anweisungen ihrer Mutter und rennt nach Hause, um nach ihrer Mutter zu sehen, nicht ahnend, das Jace ihre folgte. Doch sie findet die Wohnung zerstört vor und wird von einen Ravener Dämon konfrontiert, sie schafft es jedoch diesen mit Jace' Sensor zu töten. Jace findet sie schließlich in einer Pfütze aus Dämonblut und einem toten Dämon auf sich vor. Später fahren Clary und Luke zu Valentins Versteck in der Renwicks Ruine und finden dort den Körper von Jocelyn, die noch lebt aber noch immer im Koma liegt. Bevor die Beiden sie jedoch retten können, taucht Emil Pangborn auf und er und Luke beginnen zu kämpfen. Am Ende besiegt Luke Pangborn und sie bringen Jocelyn in ein privates Krankenhaus. City of Glass Clary trifft Madeleine Bellefleur, eine enge Schulfreudin von Jocelyn, die schon immer gegen die Beziehung zu Valentin war, und die ihr sagen kann, wie Jocelyn aus ihrem Koma erweckt werden kann. Diese erklärte sich bereit, Clary zu helfen. Magnus Bane braute einen Trank aus dem weißen Buch, der Jocelyn erwecken ließ. Jocelyn trat in voller Schattenjägermontur in die Sitzung der Clave. Sie und Clary haben ein ernstes Gespräch vor dem Kampf zwischen Valentins Armee aus Dämonen und Schattenwesen. Sie erzählt Clary, dass Valentin zu ihr sprach während sie im Koma lag und sagt ihr, das nicht Jace ihr Bruder, sondern Jonathan, der sich als Sebastian ausgibt, ist. Schließlich gesteht Luke ihr seine Liebe, doch Jocelyn antwortete nicht und er verlässt das Clavetreffen. Daraufhin konfrontiert Amatis Jocelyn mit ihren Gefühlen für Luke und diese ist überglücklich als, sie in Jocelyns Gesicht sehen kann, das diese ihn ebenfalls liebt. City of Fallen Angels Jocelyn plant ihre Hochzeit mit Luke. City of Lost Souls Jocelyn steht in der Nacht auf, um sich ein Glas Wasser holen. In der Küche trifft sie auf ihren Sohn und sie schreit und entschuldigt sich bei ihm, das sie ihn nicht getötet hat, als er noch ein Baby war. Zusammen mit Isabelle Lightwood reist Jocelyn zum Adamant Citadel, der Heimat der Eisernen Schwestern, um dort ihre Hilfe oder einen Weg zu erbitten, um eine Waffe erstellen zu können, um die dämonische Parabatai-Bindung zwischen Sebastian und Jace Lightwood zu durchtrennen. Aussehen Jocelyn hat langes und gelocktes rotes Haar, grüne Augen und eine gertenschlanke Figur. Zudem wird immer wieder betont, dass sie wunderschön und majestätisch wirkt. Obwohl Isabelle Lightwood denkt, sie ähnle einer Porzellanpuppe, ist sie im Kampf jedoch tötlich. Ihre Tochter Clary sieht ihr äußerst ähnlich.thumb|jocelyn fray/morgenstern/fairchild Persönlichkeit Jocelyn ist eine Künstlerin; sie malt Bilder auf Leinwänden. Durch schlimme Erfahrungen hält sie die Nephilim für kalt und lieblos und will unter keinen Umständen etwas mit ihrem alten Leben zu tun haben. Jocelyn ist eine resolute, bodenständige Frau, der Clarys Schutz das Wichtigste überhaupt ist. In City of Bones wird Jocelyn als eine überfürsorgliche Mutter beschrieben, die sich und ihre Tochter mit ihren Bildern "über Wasser hält". Später wird offenbart, dass wenn das Geld zu knapp wurde, der Familienschmuck der Morgensterns verkauft wurde. Es wird klar, dass all das nur eine Fassade ist, um Clary vor der Schattenjägerwelt zu verbergen und zu schützen. In Wirklichkeit ist Jocelyn eine talentierte und leistungsstarke Schattenjägerin. Beziehungen Clarissa Fray thumb|left|Clary Fray in City of Bones Clarissa, Clary genannt, ist Jocelyns Tochter. Ihre Mutter lief mit ihr davon, in dem Glauben, dass sowohl Valentin und ihr Sohn Jonathan tot waren (in Wirklichkeit waren es die Knochen von Michael Wayland und dessen Sohn). Jocelyn kümmerte sich sehr um ihre Tochter, manchmal war sie auch zu übervorsichtig. Während Jocelyn im Koma lag, verbündete sich Clary mit den Schattenjägern, um Antworten zu finden. Zunächst glaubte Clary, das Valentin für den Zustand ihrer Mutter verantwortlich war, aber es kam heraus, das Jocelyn selbst dafür verantwortlich war. Es kommt auch heraus, das Jocelyn dies tat, um Valentin die Antworten über den Kelch der Engel nicht geben zu müssen. Jocelyn verriet nur einer Person, wie man sie aus dem Koma erwecken konnte. Mithilfe von Madeleine und Magnus Bane gelingt es Clary den Komazustand ihrer Mutter zu beenden. Gleichzeitig erkennt Clary aber auch, wie wütend sie auf ihre Mutter bezüglich der Lügen ihres Lebens ist, trotz der Tatsache, das dies zu ihrem Schutz gewesen war. Später versöhnen sich die Beiden nach einem ausgiebigen Gespräch. Jedoch geraten die Beiden erneut aneinander, als weitere Probleme in City of Fallen Angels und City of Lost Souls auftauchen. Jocelyn ist nicht erfreut über die Beziehung zwischen Jace und Clary, da sie befürchtet Jace wäre genauso wie Valentin. Als Clary fragt, ob ihre Mutter jemals mit der Beziehung zu Jace einverstanden sei, antwortete diese, das solange Jace sie liebt, alles in Ordnung sei. Allerdings sagen die Aktionen ihrerseits im nächsten Buch genau das Gegenteil aus. Jocelyn ist verärgert, nachdem Sebastian und Jace in ihr Haus einbrechen und versuchen Clary mit sich zu nehmen, und versucht Sebastian zu töten, obgleich auch Jace sterben würde. Sie verlassen Lukes Haus, Jocelyn sagt Clary, dass Jace wiederkommen würde, genauso wie es Valentin getan hatte. Die beiden flüchten in Magnus' Haus und argumentieren beide weiter über Jace, was Jocelyn zum schreien und sagen bringt, dass Clary und Jace nicht dafür bestimmt sind, zusammen zu sein. Später spricht sie mit Luke über ihre Tochter, besorgt darüber, dass Clary denkt niemals sterben zu können, aber Luke sagt, dass Clary genauso ist wie Jocelyn früher und das Clary ebenfalls glaubt, das es sich für einige Dinge im Leben zu sterben lohnt. Luke Garroway thumb|Luke in City of Bones Luke ist Jocelyns Freund seitdem sie Kinder waren, trotz der Tatsache, das sie aus einer berühmten Schattenjägerfamilie und er eher aus einer unbekannten stammte. Während der ganzen Zeit in New York kümmerte sich Luke liebvolle im Jocelyn und ihre Tochter, wodurch er von seiner Liebe motiviert wurde. Als Jocelyn sich dazu entschloss Valentin stürzten zu wollen, verbündete sie sich mit Luke, der bis dahin ein Anführer eines Werwolfrudels war. Nachdem sie Valentin und ihren Sohn für tot hielt, flüchtete sie nach Paris. Daraufhin bot Luke ihr an, ihn zu heiraten, doch Jocelyn lehnte freudlich ab. Jocelyns privates Krankenhauszimmer wurde ebenfalls von Luke bezahlt. In City of Glass wird Jocelyn von Magnus Bane aus ihrem Komaschlaf erweckt und es wird angedeutete, dass sich Jocelyn bezüglich ihrer Gefühle für Luke nicht sicher sei. Am Ende des Romans gibt Luke seine wahren Gefühle schließlich zu, aber Jocelyn erwidert nichts daraufhin. Erst als Amatis mit Jocelyn spricht, wird klar, was sie wirklich fühlt, Amatis kann es an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sehen und drängt sie dazu, Luke nachzulaufen. Nach einigem Zureden von Clary, rennt Jocelyn schließlich Luke hinterher. Im Epilog ist die Feier der erfolgreichen Schlacht gegen Valentin und Luke und Jocelyn stehen Hand in Hand nebeneinander. In City of Fallen Angels werden Luke und Jocelyn von Clary als "ekelhaft in der Liebe" beschrieben. Ihre Hochzeit wird durch Ereignisse immer wieder aufgeschoben. Als Luke im fünften Buch tödlich verwundet wird und er sich ausruht um die Wunde richtig heilen zu lassen, erzählt Luke ihr, wie er es früher empfand und das sie den falschen Jungen geheiratet hätte. Daraufhin sagte Luke, das sie sowieso Valentin geheiratet hätte. Mit Nachdruck erklärte Jocelyn aber, dass wenn die Dinge anders gewesen wären, sie ihn geheiratet hätte. Wenn die Dinge wirklich anders gewesen wären, hätte Jocelyn aber nicht Clary bekommen und sie wäre niemals so glücklich wie jetzt. Luke betrachtet Clary als seine eigene Tochter. Valentin Morgenstern thumb|Valentin Morgenstern in City of Bones Jocelyn und Valentin heirateten, nachdem Jocelyn mit der Schule fertig war. Als sie jedoch realisierte, das ihr Mann böse war, rebellierte sie gegen ihn und verbündete sich mit Lucian Graymark, ihr Freund aus Kindheitstagen und Jugendzeit. Nachdem Valentins Plan gegen die Clave nicht erfolgreich war, lief Jocelyn aus Alicante fort, um ihre ungeborene Tochter zu schützen und war in dem Glauben, das ihr Sohn und Ehemann tot waren. Clary wurde in New York geboren, weit entfernt von Alicante. Es wird erst deutlich, dass Valentin seiner Frau Dämonenblut im Essen verabreichte, als ihr Sohn mit einem dämonischen Wesen geboren wurde. Wegen ihrer Depressionen und dem Versuch sie zu heilen, verabreichte Valentin Jocelyn das Blut des Engels Ithuriel, nicht wissend, das sie ein zweites Mal schwanger war. Er führte den Versuch mit dem Sohn von Stephen Herondale ebenfalls durch und schnitt später den Sohn aus dem toten Körper seiner Mutter. Als Valentin nach knapp fünfzehn Jahren wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheint, gibt er einigen Anhängern seiner Seite den Auftrag Jocelyn zu suchen und sie sammt des Kelcges zu ihn zu bringen. Jocelyn lässt sich selbst ins Koma fallen, um ihren Mann keine Informationen über den Kelch der Engel geben zu können. Quellen 1 http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Jocelyn_Fairchild-Morgenstern Fan Art Chroniken der Unterwelt Film Jocelyn.jpg|Jocelyn Fray (Lena Headey) JocelynFray 500.png|Jocelyn Fray Filmposter 68c80be95ea9f0e46d7c4d2f7fbbbe35.jpg|Jocelyn Fray Filmplakat ae6c88389508b7b8662b4d99ebef3a1d.600x450x0.jpg|Jocelyn und Clary lena-headey-and-jocelyn-fray-gallery.jpg Jocelyn Fray wird von Lena Headey gespielt. Lena ist aktuell vorallem bekannt für ihre Rolle als Cersei in “Game of Thrones”. Doch schon zuvor hat sie in Serienproduktionen wie “Terminator: S.C.C.” mitgewirkt oder in Filmen wie “300″. Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Fairchild Familie Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film) Kategorie:Morgenstern Familie Kategorie:Der Kreis